candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 22/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 57 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 21/Dreamworld | next = 23/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 22 (Dreamworld) 'is the second level of Honey Hot Tub and the fifth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and score at least 20,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candy and score you additional points. With limited moves available, the moon struck which comes late (requiring 14 turns to completely fill up the moon meter), low moon struck duration at only 1 move, the moon struck being not that powerful (it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours) and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *The icing blocks your path, but it can be easily destroyed. The only real problem is the move count. It is very low. Hence, it is possible to fail this level. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: move left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply break the icing and use combinations to bring down the ingredients. It should be extremely simple. *Keep the moon scale balanced, although you may finish the level before that is even a worry. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not at all useful). *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 70,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,680 points per move (70,000 points / 15 moves = 4666,67 points per move). With that huge amount of points required, sugar crush alone is not enough to give the three star score (a striped candy during sugar crush will give a maximum of 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies)). *While the ingredients are not the biggest concern, the remaining number of moves left will not be enough to give points. *To get to the moon struck, at least 42,000 points are wasted (14 moves x 3,000 points per move = 42,000 points). Furthermore, it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale (the board has five colours). Overall, moon struck is not effective at all in boosting the score. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score, because the ingredients give the player 20,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with spaces without candy